Princes and Slaves
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo is a prince living in a kingdom divided by humans and dragons. Shiro is a dragon slave and bodyguard, bought by Ichigo on his 18th birthday. Yet Shiro harbors a secret, one that forces the two to work together to unite the kingdom. But dragons are seen as inferior to humans, and have been enslaved for centuries. How can two change the minds of many? HichiIchi crap summary
1. Chapter 1:Bought

Well this little number is all thanks to a roleplay between me and MidnightEden~! I am actually using this roleplay for two new fics, so you will see some similarities! So don't bash too hard ok? I promise not to disappoint! Have I ever let you down before? Ok, oh and by the way Shiro will sometimes speak in a foreign language...guess wat it is! If you know...you are an impossible nerd! Ok...let the story begin~!

* * *

Chapter 1: Bought

A carriage stopped on the cobblestone street as rain pelted the ground. A figure climbed out, spiky orange hair bright against the grey sky. "Lord Kurosaki!" The boy turned as his father climbed out, facing a shady man as he walked towards them. "To what might I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"My son is here for a slave." He said and the man chuckled.

"Ah, well I have fresh stock, so come this way if you will!" He gestured, leading them both to a small stand, many figures drenched as rain pelted their shaking skin. The orange haired boy looked at them in disgust.

_Dragons..._ he scowled. Dragons were usually sold as slaves. They could shift into a human shape, albeit a few differences. Their ears tended to have a shell like shape, their teeth sharp fangs. Most still had horns on their heads and their nails were claw length. Tails hung limply, usually the color of their hair. He didn't want a slave, but it was a coming-of-age gift, and to refuse would be a slap to his father's face. "Dad...must I really choose?"

"Yes Ichigo. Just do it for appearance sakes ok?" He said and Ichigo sighed. Ichigo nodded and scanned the bodies carefully. Many were skinny, ribcages showing and legs shaking. As he examined them, he heard cursing and shouting.

"_Unhand i mi eich llysnafedd dynol!_" The voice was filled with anger and pain. _"Gadewch i mi fynd, neu arall!_" There it sounded panicked. Ichigo walked over and stared in shock. A pure white human, or more like dragon in human shape, was struggling against the seki seki bonds cuffing his wrists. He began to curse in dragon tongue and flailed. Ichigo stared in awe. The dragon was pure, snowy white, from head to toe. His hair was filthy, but it was long and silverish white, flat against his head due to the rain. Eye like dark golden suns burned with anger, disgust and panic flashed to Ichigo, surrounded in a pool of black ebony. His entire body was naked, showing off his still muscular, lithe frame. Both the slaver and dragon froze when Ichigo approached.

"How much is this one?" He asked. Golden eyes went wide as the slaver approached. "I want him."

"My young lord he isn't for sale." He said. "He hasn't been properly broken, and may cause harm. Plus, the sekiseki marks are not in place yet." Sekiseki was an odd stone with magical properties, usually against dragons. It could seal them in human form, or be used to kill them, more often than not in painful ways. "We cannot sell him yet."

"I'm more than capable of handling him...and we have a good slaver at home. I want him, that's that." He said. The man bowed and kicked the pale dragon from behind, making him yelp and fall into some mud. Ichigo knelt down and lifted a pale chin, golden eyes glaring angrily. "Do you have a name creature?"

"Fuck y-" He harsh smack to his cheek had him yelping in pain, glaring furiously. "Shirosaki Ogichi...master." He spat angrily. Ichigo yanked him to his feet as a man brought forward a black poker, glowing a faint blue. Ichigo hissed as it marked his skin and watched as the dragon howled in pain as the poker then rested against his face. Three red lines appeared on their cheeks, Ichigo's on his right and the dragon's on his left. The dragon panted heavily, eyes hazed slightly with pain. "I hate you."

"I do not ask for your favor." He shrugged. They dragged him to the carriage, and as soon as the door was shut Ichigo draped a blanket over shaking shoulders. "I don't want you getting sick."

"And I don't want yer fucking pity..." He growled, but held the blanket closer. "So what are ya gonna use me for eh _Master_? A servant? A fuck toy? A-" A hand gripped his hair as he glared daggers at Ichigo's father.

"Hold your tongue slave." He said calmly, yet Ichigo heard the anger in his tone. Ichigo sighed and kept silent the rest of the ride. When they climbed out, the dragon stared in awe at the large castle.

"This is my home." He said, ushering Shiro along.

* * *

"So...you need a bath and...umm..."

"Not exactly prepared are ya, _dynol ifanc_." The dragon chuckled, standing in the center of Ichigo's bedroom. He still had the blanket around his shoulders, his tail swaying lightly from side to side.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think." He snapped. "I'm not calling you by your full name..."

"Shiro then. I prefer it...unless ya don't care what I want." Shiro scowled, his shell like ears laying flat.

"No...I like it. We'll do that. And please just call me Ichigo." He said. Shiro scoffed and turned to the side. "Ok...you're around my size..." He dug through his clothes and pulled out some plain clothes, beige pants and grey shirt. "Here, I use this when I sneak out: dress in these." He handed them to Shiro and Shiro took them slowly. He shed the blanket and turned around. "H-hey! Not in here!"

"_Rydych baban virgin dwp. Yr ydym yn y un rhyw. Pam mor swil?"_ Shiro mumbled and Ichigo turned and scowled. "Sorry, I prefer speaking in the tongue of my kin."

"Well, please don't all the time. You'll be staying in my room." Shiro cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You're my personal servant, but also my bodyguard. I am the prince here after all..."

"Not some sex slave?" Ichigo blinked at the slightly hopeful tone.

"No, I would never do that!" Ichigo said and Shiro sighed. _Relief?_

"Fine...where do I sleep Master? I am tired...or do you wish me to do things for you?" He looked to the floor and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Follow me ok?" He led Shiro to a small bed off to the side of his own large one. It was decent sized and Shiro was slightly surprised. "My father isn't happy about this...me treating you this way. But I refused otherwise."

"...You are an odd human." He mumbled and curled up on the bed, falling asleep near instantly.

"You're welcome...ungrateful asshole..." He mumbled and left the room.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Well ok I lied. Technically he will be speaking two languages, you'll see. Guess rhe first one~!

_Unhand i mi eich llysnafedd dynol_- Unhand me you human scum!

Gadewch i mi fynd, neu arall!"- Let me go or else!

_dynol ifanc_- young human

_Rydych baban virgin dwp. Yr ydym yn y un rhyw. Pam mor swil_- You stupid virgin baby. We are the same sex. Why so shy?


	2. Chapter 2: Slavery

Well StrawbrryX3 got it right, Shiro is speaking Welsh! To any uber nerd, the Elves in Lord of the Rings...mostly speak Quenya, which Tolkien created from studying Welsh. :3 Well we shall carry on!

* * *

Chapter 2: Slavery

At first, Shiro thought the family that had bought him would be kind, but it turned out that his assumptions were wrong. The master of the household was a harsh, cruel man that enjoyed having him beaten, and as for the one who purchased him...he gave him the cold shoulder. _"Wyf am fod yn rhad ac am ddim ..."_ He whispered, staring out the window in a moment of free time.

"Will you please quit speaking gibberish? It's grating on the ears..." Shiro turned and scowled at Ichigo, whom was sitting on the bed.

_It's as if his personality was a mask...or is_ this _the mask?_ He wondered. He couldn't help but try to read his new master. "It is not gibberish! To many of my kind, the language _you_ speak is gibberish."

"My language is _normal_."

"But your kind invaded our lands, where my language is normal...then again they have blended together...even some humans can speak dragon tongue." Shiro explained. "It is difficult for humans to pronounce correctly however." He felt Ichigo's eyes on him and grinned mischievously.

"I bet I could do it." He said, his voice full of confidence.

"Oh really? Then repeat this: _Yr wyf yn Ichigo, dynol dwp_."

"What does that mean? I have a feeling I know what _dynol_ means now..." Ichigo mumbled. He sighed and did his best, but Shiro laughed at the accent. "What?!"

"Too nasal and you didn't roll yer tongue." He chuckled. "Nice try however."

"Tsk, scolded by garbage..." Ichigo huffed and looked at him. "Go clean my bath and prepare it." He saw Shiro's face, once warm and comfortable, now harden and gold eyes go cold.

"As you wish...master." He growled and walked briskly off. Ichigo placed his book down and frowned. He watched and listened quietly to Shiro hum as he cleaned and filled the tub with hot water.

_He's a strange dragon..._he thought._ He hates me, I can tell. But he seems...tired. And he speaks almost as if he's higher than me._

"Your bath is ready master." Shiro walked in and bowed, flinching slightly.

"You disobeyed again." Ichigo stated, walking forward to check Shiro's back. Shiro flinched before shrugging. "Why do you do this?"

"Why do you care?" Shiro countered, turning around and pinning Ichigo with his golden gaze. Ichigo didn't reply, simply turned Shiro around and saw the cuts and gashes left from a whip with spikes. "This is nothing to me. I have endured far worse." Ichigo looked up to see pain flash briefly in Shiro's eyes before they hardened and moved aside. "I will guard the door. Call if you need me master." He said before shutting the door, leaving Ichigo in the bathroom.

_Yup...strange indeed..._Ichigo thought and sighed.

* * *

Shiro stood outside the door and sighed. _Three months here...and I cannot figure him out._ He thought. _I can tell there is something...unsettling in his heart, a deep scar._ _And he has this look in his eyes when he looks my way..._ He clenched his chest as his heart beat rapidly. _We dragons...such creatures bound by fate we are..._He closed his eyes, listening to the heartbeat of the boy behind the door._ Ichigo...have you not noticed? Our heartbeats oddly match...a sign of our bound fate._

"Shirosaki, bring me a towel please! I forgot one!" Ichigo called from behind the door. Shiro sighed and shook his head.

_Though how we are bound..._yn ddirgelwch i mi_._ "Yes master!" He called. He walked to the closet and pulled out a nice, fluffy white towel. He opened the door and hung the towel on his white tail, slipping it in. He didn't feel the towel lift off his tail and he opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Ichigo. His bare body was lithe and toned well, the only flaw was a burn mark on his chest, a mark Shiro recognized. _Dragon fire marks..._

"H-hey! Get the fuck out!" Ichigo shouted and shoved him out the door. Shiro stumbled and fell as he stood outside the door, stunned.

"Dragon's fire..." He frowned. "I see...so that's why he hates us." He sighed and stood up, brushing off his white pants. "I feel your pain as well, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said outside the door. "You are not alone in your suffering."

* * *

Shiro sat out in the sun as he watched Ichigo play with his little sister, Karin. They were playing hide-and-seek. He looked up at the lovely blue sky and sighed in content. "I'm glad to be outdoors." He said. "_Mae'r haul yn wirioneddol wych heddiw ..."_

"Um...mister Shiro?" Shiro turned to see Karin's twin, Yuzu, look at him with big eyes. In her hands was a small instrument. "Can you...play the ocarina?" She asked. Shiro smiled kindly and took the small, red instrument from her hands. "It's made of unicorn bones! My Papa said that they make the best ones."

"Indeed they make a beautiful sound _un bach_." He said and brought it to his lips and began to play. The sound floated on the peaceful breeze, making Ichigo stop and turn their way. He wanted to stop Shiro, seeing Yuzu so close, but as he watched, he couldn't help but feel at ease.

_He isn't like others of his kind...sure he hates being a slave...but he's so kind to my sisters...and much nicer to me than I deserve..._He thought and frowned._ Perhaps...I should treat him a little better._ When he finished, Yuzu and Karin, who had walked up behind Yuzu, we clapping in happiness. Ichigo walked over and sat next to Shiro, a smile on his face. "Can you play more? Do you know more songs?" He asked.

"Umm...yes master." Shiro nodded, his face slightly red and flustered. "Do you command me to play more?"

"No...but I will ask you. Please? Play another tune for us?" he asked. Shiro's eyes widened in shock before a soft, tiny smile appeared on his lips. Ichigo instantly decided that his smile was nice and warm.

"Very well...Ichigo." He said before putting the instrument to his lips and the sound of the music swirled around the family.

* * *

Up on the castle rafters, two cloak clad figures watched them. "They are guarded by that White Dragon."

"White...thought they were wiped out. Apparently not." The other said.

"Killing them all will be difficult. But we can still do it. Three days time." The two looked at each other and nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Chapter 2 end

I know, a little short. But hey...a little stuff happened yes? For those who don't know, yes I am thinking of Ocarina of Time lol So review?

Welsh Translkations~! :D

_Wyf am fod yn rhad ac am ddim_- I want to be free...

_Yr wyf yn Ichigo, dynol dwp_- I'm Ichigo, a stupid human

yn ddirgelwch i mi- I don't know

_Mae'r haul yn wirioneddol wych heddiw _-The sun is nice today

_un bach_- little one


End file.
